You'll be in my heart
by LokiSexual
Summary: Bueno, este no es un fic muy elaborado, un USAxUK sobre la Independencia. One Shot.


Este es un one shot de USAxUK y se basa en la Independencia de los Estados Unidos de América. Espero que os guste, no es gran cosa, es una inspiración de la canción: You'll be in my heart, de Phil Collins ^^

**1-You'll be in my heart.**

De rodillas en el suelo, llorando, se encontraba el inglés, mientras el americano, impasible, estaba de pie en medio de la batalla, mientras llovía tormentósamente.

-America no baka...¿como me haces esto? Después de todo lo que hice y sufrí por ti, por cuidarte...-la frase del inglés se quebraba según iba acercandose al final, hasta que un sollozo la rompió del todo-.

El americano se mordió el labio. Entonces, le tendió la mano al inglés, que levantó la mirada sorprendido.

**Come, stop your crying, it will be all right. Just take my hand, hold it thight.**

Arthur agarró su mano y se levantó con su ayuda. Una vez estubo de pie, se lanzó a los brazos del americano, enterrando la cabeza en su pecho.

_**I will protect you, from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry.**_

_-Flash back-_

-Inglaterra, ¡no te vayas!-el pequeño rubio se agarró de la pernera del pantalón del inglés-.

-Volveré, América, tranquilo. Ahora, sé fuerte y crece-.

_**For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm.**_

_-Fin Flash back-_

El inglés se agarró del uniforme del americano. No, no quería que Alfred rompiese ese vínculo...

_**This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry.**_

-América...no te vayas...no....-el inglés cada vez lloraba más-.

-Tranquilo...iré a verte...-el americano no sabía que decir-.

_**'Cos you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You'll be here, in my heart, always.**_

Dos soldados americanos se acercaron, para llevar a Arthur de vuelta con los soldados ingleses que malerhidos y perdidos, regresaban a casa.

-¡No! ¡I don't want!-sollozaba el inglés, agarrándose del cuello del americano como podía-.

_**Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust what they can't explain.**_

-Se quedará un poco más, tranquilos.-habló pausadamente Alfred-.

_**I know we're different but, deep inside us, we're not that different at all.**_

-Tenemos que llevarnoslo ya, los barcos quieren zarpar.-le dijo uno de los soldados a Alfred-.

-No, Alfred, no me hagas esto...please...-Arthur no aguantaba más, no lo soportaba, su corazón estaba preso y no podía escapar de las garras de aquel americano-.

_**Don't listen to them, 'cos what do they know? We need each other, to have, to hold. They'll see in time, I know.**_

-¡No! Alfred, ¡no! Alfred...Alfred...-Arthur no le quedaban más fuerzas para seguir implorando que el Americano volviese, ya que no iba a conseguirlo-.

-I'm sorry, my love.-el americano seguía casi impasible hasta que, sin aguantarlo más, se llevo ambas manos a la cara y lloró, lloró como cuando era pequeño y los ingleses se marchaban de vuelta a Inglaterra-.

Eso es todo! Besito~s w Os dejo la traducción aquí:

_VEN, DEJA DE LLORAR.  
TODO ESTARÁ BIEN.  
SÓLO TOMA MI MANO,  
TÓMALA FUERTE.  
YO TE PROTEGERÉ  
DE TODO LO QUE TE RODEA.  
YO ESTARÉ AQUÍ,  
NO LLORES._

A PESAR DE SER TAN PEQUEÑO,  
PARECES TAN FUERTE.  
MIS BRAZOS TE SOSTENDRÁN,  
MANTENIÉNDOTE SEGURO Y CALIENTE.  
ESTE VÍNCULO ENTRE NOSOTROS  
NO PUEDE ROMPERSE.  
YO ESTARÉ AQUÍ,  
NO LLORES.

PORQUE ESTARÁS EN MI CORAZÓN.  
SÍ, ESTARÁS EN MI CORAZÓN.  
DESDE HOY,  
AHORA Y PARA SIEMPRE.  
ESTARÁS EN MI CORAZÓN,  
NO IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAN.  
ESTARÁS AQUÍ, EN MI CORAZÓN, SIEMPRE.

¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDEN ENTENDER  
CÓMO NOS SENTIMOS?  
SIMPLEMENTE NO CONFÍAN  
EN LO QUE NO PUEDEN EXPLICAR.  
SÉ QUE SOMOS DIFERENTES PERO,  
MUY DENTRO DE NOSOTROS,  
NO SOMOS TAN DIFERENTES DEL TODO.

NO LOS ESCUCHES,  
PORQUE ¿QUÉ SABEN ELLOS?  
NOS NECESITAMOS EL UNO AL OTRO,  
PARA TENERNOS, PARA AGUANTAR.  
VERÁN CON EL TIEMPO,  
LO SÉ. 


End file.
